Romeu e Julieta
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Fic escrita para o I Challenge Draco e Ginny do 6V. Narcisa e Draco vão a Floreios e Borrões e acabam encontrando uma certa ruivinha comprando um romance trouxa. D/G


Fic escrita para o **I Challenge Draco e Ginny** do _Fórum 6 Vassouras_ mestrado pela _Dione_.

**Romeu e Julieta**

**Adriana SWAN**

-Estúpida, irritante, filhote de coelho, burra... – Draco resmungava sem parar quando Narcisa se aproximou.

- Pode parar, mocinho. Foi essa a educação que eu te dei? - perguntou a mulher franzindo o cenho.

Estavam na Floreios e Borrões procurando os livros para o 6º ano de Draco. Mal haviam se separado quando, dentro da livraria, Narcisa encontrou o filho praguejando sozinho na empoeirada seção de romances trouxas.

- Aquela coelha ruiva que veio me irritar. - falou ele devolvendo um livro para a prateleira com raiva.

- Que coelha, Draco? - perguntou divertida pela reação explosiva do filho.

- Que coelha? A garota mais ruiva do mundo bruxo: Weasley. - Falou frisando o nome.

- Os Weasley estão aqui? - Narcisa espiou pelo corredor fazendo uma careta de desagrado - que foi que ela fez com você?

- Ela...- As faces pálidas do garoto coraram ligeiramente. – Nada. - resmungou encabulado.

Narcisa ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

- Nada? - perguntou em tom de sobreaviso.

- A senhora já escolheu? Já peguei os livros de Hogwarts, vou esperar lá fora.

A loira tentou não rir quando viu o filho se afastar irado pelo corredor em direção à saída da loja. Adolescentes são tão complicados.

Livros escolhidos, Narcisa se dirigiu ao caixa onde uma mulher parecia ter problemas para pagar suas compras. Na frente da Sra. Malfoy, uma jovem ruiva carregando um pequeno livrinho esperava paciente sua vez.

Divertida e curiosa, Narcisa fez um esforço para ler discretamente o livro carregado pela moça: Romeu e Julieta.

Fila não anda, tempo passa, paciência também. A jovem mudava de posição tentando não se estressar, Narcisa deixava a curiosidade fluir tentando imaginar o que diabos aquela ruivinha podia ter dito a Draco para deixá-lo tão irritado. Um minuto, dois minutos, três minutos.

- É raro alguém ler romances trouxas hoje em dia. - Narcisa comenta não controlando a curiosidade e puxando assunto.

A pequena Weasley se virou para olhar a mulher atrás de si, depois de uma rápida avaliação ela sorri educadamente e volta a olhar para frente. Narcisa não soube dizer se a garota sabe quem ela é.

- No meu tempo de Hogwarts, líamos livros sobre como entender os garotos.

Ginny se virou pela segunda vez e encontrou o sorriso amigável da senhora loira que a observava. Não podia deixar de reparar na elegância da mulher delicadamente vestida de preto e com cabelos claros, lisos e sedosos. A roupa preta dava a ela um ar de altivez, lembrando a garota de famílias fortes e antigas. Mas que isso: o preto dizia a Ginny para manter distância. Mesmo assim ela sorriu mais uma vez.

- Nos conhecemos? - perguntou intrigada. - A senhora me é familiar.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhora. - comentou gentilmente - Narcisa.

Ginny fechou a cara.

- Narcisa Malfoy? - indagou incrédula.

A mulher a olhou com seriedade, observando bem suas reações. Balançou a cabeça concordando. Ginny voltou a olhar para frente, dando as costas à mulher. Não podia deixar de pensar que com certeza a Sra. Malfoy não sabia quem era ela, ou não teria sido simpática. Agarrou-se ao livro como se fosse uma chave de portal que pudesse a teletransportar dali.

- Detesto ler sobre o amor - Narcisa falou para ela baixinho, como se em segredo.

Pela terceira vez, Ginny se virou e mais uma vez encontrou um sorriso amigável no rosto de Narcisa. Sentiu-se insegura, não devia falar com uma Malfoy. Mordeu o lábio.

- A senhora já leu?- perguntou timidamente se referindo ao livro em seus braços, sentia um medo inexplicável que a mulher descobrisse que ela era uma Weasley.

- "Falas de feridas porque nunca sentiu a dor"- Narcisa recitou com suavidade - Já, já li sim... Faz muito tempo.

Ginny a olhou nos olhos, eram claros como os do filho, porém bem mais azuis e eram atentos demais para serem bondosos, mas ela sorria e isso deixava Ginny mais corajosa para continuar a conversa.

- Eu gosto de Romeu e Julieta - sua voz saiu quase um sussurro, - eles não se importarem com nomes e tradições, o amor deles está acima da guerra entre suas famílias e...

- "Guarda para ti teu nome que um título vale mais" - recitou Narcisa interrompendo a frase de Ginny. A garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Eles morrem no final.

A garota sorriu diante da seriedade de Narcisa.

- Não quer dizer que não tenha valido a pena. – ela falou sorrindo quando finalmente chegava sua vez de ser atendida.

Narcisa ficou a observando pagar e embrulhar o livro, a ruiva sorriu para ela em despedida quando ia se dirigindo a saída.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – Narcisa falou fazendo-a se virar – Weasley.

Ginny sentiu um peso no peito ao entender que Narcisa sabia muito bem quem ela era. Olhou a mulher nos olhos mais uma vez assustada, mas os olhos azuis que encontraram os seus eram amigáveis.

A ruivinha saiu da loja abraçada com o livro e preocupada com a idéia de Narcisa Malfoy ter demonstrado interesse nela, quando foi surpreendida por alguém segurar firme seu braço e a levar para um beco onde ninguém os pudesse ver.

- O que eu faço para você criar juízo? – Draco ralhou com ela – Falar comigo em plena Floreios e Borrões? Minha mãe estava lá, Weasley, tem noção do risco que corremos por sua estupidez?

Ginny abraçou o livro amargurada.

- Eu não pensei nas conseqüências...

- Devia ter pensado! – brigou.

Ela mordeu o lábio sem saber o que fazer para acalmá-lo.

- Eu errei, Malfoy... – ela olhava o chão enquanto falava – Comprei esse livro para você.

Ela mostrou o livro timidamente. Draco respirou fundo se contendo e tentou ser gentil.

- Sobre o que é? – perguntou com indiferença.

- É sobre dois jovens de famílias inimigas que se apaixonam e fazem de tudo para ficarem juntos...

- Weasley – Draco a interrompeu impaciente – Sabe que nunca daria certo com a gente.

Ginny baixou a cabeça e se deixou mergulhar em um frio digno de dementadores quando Draco tocou de leve seu rosto antes de deixar a garota sozinha no beco vazio.

Narcisa caminhou entre as seções da Floreios e Borrões perdida em seus pensamentos. Muitas idéias passavam por sua mente naquele momento, desde Draco irritado por ter encontrado a Weasley até as palavras da garota sobre Romeu e Julieta. Suspirou. Enfim, chegou à conclusão que não tinha a menor importância chegar à conclusão alguma. Ainda pensando em Romeu e Julieta ela sussurrou baixinho, transformando em palavras suas suspeitas.

- "A flor que se chama Rosa, se lhe dermos outro nome, deixaria de ter perfume?"

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, saiu do mundo literário da livraria para realidade palpável de todos os dias lá fora.


End file.
